The Innocent
by okiesmokes
Summary: I never was what you would call a 'social butterfly', but that didn't deter all the girls from fawning over me during high school. Though, much to my appreciation, once school was over no one cared enough any longer to even give me a second glance. That is, until the day that I died. The day that every one seemed to know everything about me. Narusasu/Sasunaru


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Authors Note:** I actually wrote part of this while having a Manic Episode (I have a mental disorder, more info at the bottom). So it's different from what I usually write, at least I think so anyway. I hope its good. On another note: Holy shazam, this place has changed. o.o  
**Warnings:** None for now. But this story will have tons of twists and turns and will be rated M very soon. This will also most likely only be around five chapters, if that. Future chapters will be much longer.

* * *

_Prologue__: The Day That Started It All_

I never was what you would call a 'social butterfly', but that didn't deter all the girls from fawning over me during high school. Though, much to my appreciation, once school was over no one cared enough any longer to even give me a second glance. That is, until the day that I died.

Isn't it funny how people tend to react to tragedies? A single person can go their entire life unnoticed by the rest of the world, up until something dramatic happens - sending their life slowly spiraling downwards; only to find all sorts of strangers popping out of nowhere, offering support.

Take the homeless man whose spent his whole entire life trying his damnedest to crawl his way out the cardboard box he's lived in for months now. Only ever asking for assistance when he's gone without food for days and desperately needs a helping hand; just to receive hateful looks and snarky comments in return.

Said man would have remained unimportant to everyone around him if it weren't for the drunk driver who hit his brakes just a second too late. Now all of a sudden, everyone in the community wants to help the 'poor unfortunate soul'.

The same woman who passed him by with an upturned nose is now making remarks to her friends on how sad the situation is and how she'll be praying for him tonight. While the man who threw a cigarette butt in his change jar is now actively collecting money to help pay the mans medical bills.

None of them ever cared, nor will they ever. They aren't being kind towards him now for the mans sake... But for their own personal gain. They need to cleanse their souls and gain a peace of mind.

_The selfish bastards._

Albeit, I'm not a homeless man and I wasn't hit by a car, but the point remains the same.

You see, no one ever really cared about me. Like I said before, I never was a social butterfly and I didn't want to be. Although, my looks did give me unwanted attention during my teenage years. Girls acted like complete buffoons over me. Thankfully, once I graduated most of the so called 'women' matured a bit and left me alone.

I most likely sound like some anti-social bastard that hates all mankind, but that's far from true. I don't hate people at all; I hate idiots. It's not my fault the world seems to be overpopulated with them.

All that considered, It shouldn't be too much of a shock to learn that no one on my street even knew my name. Not that I cared, really. That's the way I preferred it.

So given the circumstances, It makes a hell of a lot of sense that no one gave a fuck about who I was up until the day I was murdered.

The day everyone seemed to know everything about me.

* * *

So the big question here is: Who would want me, Sasuke Uchiha, dead? Or better yet, why?

To fully understand, I guess I might as well start from the beginning... The first day of the end of life as I knew it. Or what I prefer to call it: The day I met the sun in human form.

It was a day like any other, really. Or so I thought. I woke up around 5 AM, got ready for work, and headed to Dunkin' Donuts like I do every other weekday morning.

Yes, I said Dunkin' Donuts. Not fucking Starbucks.

I guess if overrated, overpriced, shit in a cup is what you're looking for, then Starbucks is definitely the place to go. But me; I prefer quality coffee. So I go to Dunkin' Donuts. End of story.

Anyway, as I walked into my favorite coffee shop I couldn't help but notice a very frazzled looking man sitting near the side window, grumbling to himself. It wasn't really the fact that he looked so frustrated that caught my attention, but his bright blond hair and tanned skin nearly blinded my still sensitive early morning eyes. His hunched over posture prevented me from seeing his face and for some odd reason I hoped he would straighten up soon so I could get at least a small glimpse of this disheveled man.

Maybe I would sit near the window today.

As the woman in front of me finished up her order I quickly tore my eyes away from the blond heap and ordered my usual breakfast meal: a blueberry muffin and a large cup of coffee.

I leaned against the counter and began fiddling with the toothpick holder as I waited for my order to be prepared. Why anyone in a place like this would need a toothpick; I'll never understand. I mean, how could one possibly manage to get a baked good stuck in their teeth? It's not like they're grilling up steaks in this joint.

A loud groan from the other side of the small restaurant snapped me back from my thoughts. I slowly cocked my head to the side just in time to see the same man I was so fascinated in when I first walked into this place now dragging a hand through his blond locks while releasing a huff of air through his puffed up cheeks. It sort of made him look like a retarded blow fish.

I quirked an eyebrow and grabbed my meal as soon as it was placed on the counter.

I was definitely going to sit near the window today.

I casually strolled towards the blond man, not too fast, but not slow enough as to raise any suspicions. The last thing I wanted was for him to realize how genuinely interested I was.

And I wasn't interested in him, per say. Definitely not. His obvious dilemma intrigued me is all.

"House hunting." I commented, rather than asked once the scattered real estate listings came into view. It seemed he'd already crossed out every option with the exception of one yet to be touched paper.

The man snorted and lifted his head. "House, apartment, trailer, doghouse... At this point, I don't care what it is or where!"

He spoke, but I didn't hear his words. I was too focused on the fact that I'd just laid eyes on the most beautiful man in the world. Or in town, at least. Granted, I'd already seen the guy from across the room, but this... Being so up close and personal took it to a whole different level.

Every one of his features accented the others. From his oceanic eyes, his golden blond hair, to his perfectly tanned skin. His hair was what some people would call a 'rats nest', but those same people are what I like to call 'idiots'. It fit him well. The thing that baffled me the most though, were his scars. Three, what looked like whisker marks, adorned each cheek. I silently wondered if he paid someone to do it to him. Kind of like you would pay to get a tattoo.

He was perfection.

"Heh, sorry." He sighed and gave me a small apologetic smile. "I know you don't care or anything. I'm just stressed. Don't mind me."

Guessing I'd made him feel uncomfortable by staring for so long without responding, I took a seat at the table next to his and grabbed the last untouched listing. "No, I apologize. I was just in somewhat of a daze. It's still early, you know."

I quickly scanned the page and crinkled my nose up in disgust. "These places are pure garbage. All but one at least." I grabbed his pen and circled it. "Whats your budget?"

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity before busting into a fit of laughter. "I don't think I've ever been asked about my income before my name before. Even the bank asks my first and last before getting down to business. But-" He snatched the paper back and skimmed over it a few times. "-if you're strictly business..." He trailed off as he focused on the paper. "These two." He handed me the paper while pointing at the last two listings. "Those are the only ones I can afford."

"Sasuke." I murmured as I took a look at his only two options. "You never asked about mine either." I didn't take my eyes off the paper as I spoke.

"Huh. I guess you're right..." He trailed off and I knew without having to look that he was deep in thought. "I'm Naruto, then. Naruto Uzumaki." I looked up just in time to see the sultry grin he was now giving me. "Nice to meet ya, Sasuke."

I returned the gesture with a much smaller smirk and laid the listing back down on the table. "Same." Turning my chair so that I was now facing him directly, I pointed to the first circled apartment. "This place is shit. Trust me, I lived there for about a week when I first moved here. It's full of rats, roaches, and other unsanitary creatures. But if you're _really_ desperate, there's always a room available. For obvious reasons."

The blond, Naruto, looked disgusted by my explanation and quickly crossed it out. I smirked and turned my attention to his last option: a small one bedroom house a few blocks away from my old workplace. "This one sounds like a nice place for one person. The price is pretty decent actually. But that's probably because it's in a relatively bad neighborhood. Or so I've heard, at least."

Naruto sighed and folded the paper up before stuffing it in this back pocket. "Might as well give it a look, at least. Since it seems I'm out of options. I haven't always lived in the nicest of places anyways..." He trailed off and I couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

That's when it hit me like a brick wall. Why hadn't I thought of this in the first place?

"You know, there's actually a house for sale down the street from me. It's a little over your price range but it's been on the market for awhile now with no potential buyers. I'm sure you could talk them down to a reasonable price considering the current state of the economy. It's worth a shot at least." I hastily jotted down the address to the house and my own phone number just in case he had trouble finding the place.

"Anything beats rats and roaches!" Naruto grinned and continued. "Thanks man, I'll definitely give it a look."

"No problem." I grinned and stood up before grabbing my untouched coffee. I desperately needed to head on to work before I ended up being late. As I made my way out of the restaurant exit I heard the man yell a goodbye.

"See yah around, Sasuke!"

And without a doubt, I definitely hoped I would.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So should I continue or not? Let me know if you like it and I'll write up the next 'real' chapter ASAP. This was just sort of an introductory chapter. If continued, this will definitely become a roller coaster ride. I already have it planned out. It's just a matter of typing it up.  
And to clear up the first authors note. Yes, I wrote this while manic. I was recently diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder a few weeks ago... I was in a manic state that started out with me writing all sorts of stories (well, a few ideas for stories anyway) along with a bunch of other gibberish. Then next thing I know I'm outside at 2AM crying and yelling to the heavens asking why I didn't have my 'powers' yet? It all seemed legit at the moment and I don't even remember most of it. My grandma told me I actually stared at my water bottle for over thirty minutes trying to get it to move to prove that I had special powers. :l  
Anyway, I'll be leaving for Florida on Friday for a week vacation and then I'm going to another psychologist for a second opinion when I get back. So if you guys like this story and want me to continue; just know what it won't be updated for at least two weeks.  
On a side note: I've also been working on my other stories, to those who have been wondering if I've left them.

Have a great week guys!


End file.
